Life in General at Shikon High
by AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn
Summary: Life with two rich girls Kagome and Sango and all the bumps in the road. All the romance and pranks that just so happen to be in high school figures lol
1. JUST YOUR ORDINARY DAY

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha So God get off my back!

Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi you may think that I'm very famous for being related to Kikyo Higurashi but that isn't my story… my story is more like a tragic fairytale with me losing my family in a terrible accident Kikyo being the only family I have left. Sucks, I know she gets the fame and glory me well you can call me Cinderella. However, not so long ago Kikyo was murdered in a club so there's the beginning of the rest of my life but the good news is during that time I met the friendliest girl that became my best friend and her name was Sango Tanaka ,oh did I mention I was 7 when all of this happened now I'm 15 and off to high school with Sango by my side! We both live in the Higurashi mansion cool huh?! But I'm still lonely at night well here goes nothing!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"Kagome wake up were gonna be late hurry"

"Huh what, oww, in the name of shinigami what the freak"

"Told ya not to have Kikyo's bed it's bad luck I tell ya"

"Mk what eve sang."

"You still don't get it do you!"

"No, not really… Dude I'm like still half asleep **Yawn**!" Kagome yawned and then fell back down! Sango glared at her trying to think of something that would get her friend up.

"Hmmmm" She looked out the balcony window and then grinned " Look a really hot guy outside jogging shirt le…." Kagome shot up and ran out on the balcony

"Damn it Sango it's Miroku" Kagome turned around and Sango shot out of the room.

Half way down the hall Sango stopped 'I didn't notice the perve was there' she thought just as Kagome nailed her to the ground with a cordless hair dryer in her hand.

"Don't move or I'll fry your hair!"

" You wouldn't dare! I'm the one who does your homework!!" Sango stated trying to lift her head off the floor.

"Damn you and making better grades then me!!" Kagome shouted crawling off of Sango.

Sango was brainy and attractive but didn't have boys getting in fights to impress her like Kagome did in fact she had been asked out a few times but only by guys trying to get close to Kagome.

Kagome was nice, strong, beautiful, and popular. Everything you would want in a girl, except she wasn't the sharpest when it came to math and sometimes history. But otherwise she in total had had around a hundred boyfriends but she dumped all of them. She was undefeated in the fact she, herself, had never been dumped

"Hello earth to Sango you're goin the wrong way"

"Huh what oh I don't think I want to go outside if the perve is out there in my shorts and bra"

"Yeah be glad I told ya huh, damn it Sango have u seen my tube top"

"Left drawer on your right"

"Mk thanks I love you" said Kagome heading out the front door and into the garage to the Lamborghini

"Kagome…Kagome are you there shit she left" said Sango running into the garage to her black corvette

Buzz "race u there luv kags"

"Shit where are you kags" send beep

Buzz "at Miroku's y?"

"Omk I hate u but ur on" send beep

Buzz "its been on sweet heart if u don't hurry Miroku will get your parking spot"

"Hell no he won't" send beep

Buzz "what did you do?"

"Nothing much but took out the brakes, spilled his oil, wrecked his car and drugged him all last night cool huh" send beep

Buzz "your mean"

"Well I'm here at the school you?" send beep

Buzz "have been"

1 minute later once at the school parking lot headed towards their lockers

"Ello governor was up"

"Nothing much kags but looks like I A: get another boyfriend or B: have to do more homework or C: have to do all the chores which one is it this time kags?"

"Hmm considering you lost the bet you A: get another boy friend let me see who" said kagome as she pulled an extremely large list from her purse

"Ahha Kuranosake I if I wasn't going out with Bankotsu would date"

"Are you kidding me the star offence for me you got to be on crack just look at me"

"Not at all hey what I see is a kick ass hot girl who is smart talented and my best friend trust me he thinks your hot I asked"

"You didn't ahhh you did I hate you so much right now I'd rather date that perve"

"Ha speak of the perve here he comes with a smile on his face I wonder why?"

"What do you want Miroku" said Sango in an irritated tone

"Nothing just wanted to say hi to all the beauties today" said Miroku in his perve tone everyone knew and hated in doings so he groped Sango and with it came an all to familiar slap to the face

"Sango don't be so rash I was just thanking you for the wonderful night last night"

"PERVE BOY SAY WHAT NOW!" Yelled Kagome

"Yeah I drugged you and ruined every thing and left after the drugs kicked in therefore you're thanking me I'm confused"

"No you were there in my room undressed and getting closer to me…wait that wasn't you was it my dear Sango"

"Ok 1 eww I just pictured that and 2 Sango would never do something like that…**Kanna that whore it was her**" screamed Kagome "oops that came out to loud"

"Damn kagome I haven't seen you cuss like that since your sister and you had that fight … oh Hey Sango"

"Hey dog breath loose a fight with a cat cuz you look like crap" said Sango in a mocking tone

"Haha very funny you orphan"

"Look who's talking hot shot?" said Miroku "what you do trying to get Kagome laid or something"

"Eww you perve, you, ugh, Sango lets go ok I don't want to be late for class." Kagome Yelped after slapping Miroku

"You idiot how could you!? You know I like Kagome for her not for her body like some people." said Inuyasha referring to almost every boy in this school except for him and his older brother Sesshomaru and Kuranosuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Headed towards their first class Kagome asked, "Should I date Inuyasha?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Sango

"Umm, maybe, because I like him!"

"I know that much. He's gonna say yes every boy does… wait you like him like him not just for the looks don't you?" questioned Sango knowing the response already.

"Yeah, but, Idk if he likes me back."

"Are you stupid? Of course he does you're the only reason he is sane sweetie and he loves you for you not for your body"

"Well ok I'll ask him out…next week… before the prom"

"Kami help us she has lost it and won't ask right now what kind of medication are you on Kagome?"

"None thank you very much I'm just shy and I don't want to get broken up with and break my never getting dump record"

"Ok one sense when are you shy? And two quote 'never say never' comes to mind"

"Ok I'm just saying ok just saying," said Kagome entering her first class.

30 minutes later after class with Inuyasha "Damn that has to be the most boring class ever huh Miroku…Miroku… damn once out of class his perve issues come and he's probably staring at some girls ass or some thing right Koga"

"Yeah he's gonna be the end of all of us I tell ya"

"Algebra sucks big time," said Sesshomaru as he popped out of no where "Gaa where did you come from" asked Koga getting shocked really bad almost wetting his pants "Umm algebra I just said it"

"Ok any way what time is it cuz I got to get me something to eat any one else hungry?" said the smallest boy in their group Shippo "what the hell where is every one coming from next thing you know Nobunaga gonna be right behind me" yelled Koga really irritated

"Oh hey guys. What are you doing, Koga?" asked Nobunaga staring at Koga who was on the floor supposedly looking for something

"Guys do ya'll have dates for next weeks prom thing I heard Kags is dumping Bankotsu so she is gonna be free, and Sango, Ayame, Koume and Rin are free, to, at least I think Sango is I don't know." said Nobunaga seeing the guys faces light up especially Miroku's!

"Hey Inu ready for trig?" asked Kagome as she popped out of 'nowhere' as Koga had put it, while he was still in shock they left and headed for trigonometry.

"Yeah, hey, I heard you where dumping Bankotsu."

"Where did you hear something like that?"

"What you're not?" asked Inuyasha in sarcasm even though he was just kidding and Kagome knew it too. "Sweet heart you're too good for him you deserve better" this made Kagome laugh

"Oh assonate boy, or in English, on the contrary, I know that I am but its not like he's cheating on me or something. I know better."

"Uhuh, sure, lets go with that. How long is trig any way?"

"Sense when do you care?"

"Sense I almost flunked class and my 'grandmother' or whatever you call her; beat me with a shovel and now I have to pass or off to the orphanage I go!"

"Aww poor puppy I'll adopt you; and I can train you to play fetch and sit and roll over and…"

"Ok I get it! I'm not your dog you know!''

"Fine I know but you get my point right?"

"No, not really, just me turning in to a toy dog."

"Hey, you know I've never had a dog, and my point was I can get Sango to help me help you as friends helping friends."

"Thanks kags but I don't think sang will help"

"Oh really that's your theory but I'll make her help you"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back with Sango in 2nd period science

"Sango my dear can you pass me the scalpel?"

"Get it yourself you lecheres henti… on second thought how about a kiss?"

"Oh my dear Sango I thought you were never ask._"_

"Pucker up and close your eyes."

"Ok," said Miroku in doing so Sango got the frog they were dissecting and put it up onto Miroku's lips right when the teacher walked in and asked Sango what she was doing quickly putting the frog back down right before Miroku opened his eyes to thank Sango for the kiss.

"No problem just something salty before lunch" said Sango looking up to see a wolf princess laughing at koga's jokes while she sang today's the day we cut open the frog '_oh Ayame just ask him out already'_

Buzz incoming message to_ 'Monk' _from_ 'Wolf princess' "_Ribbit,Ribbit"

"What the hell Aya" send to_ 'Wolf princess' _beep

Buzz incoming message from_ 'Wolf prince' _"so how was yourfirst kiss any way I'm gonna ask Aya to the dance u?"

"I'm asking Sango I mean she already kissed me" send to _'Wolf prince'_ beep

Buzz incoming message from_ 'Dog demon' " LOL"_

"What the freak Sess what is up wit you?" send to_ 'Dog demon' beep_

Buzz_ 'Wolf princess' "_wait for it…. Ribbit frog lol u r dumb"

Buzz_ 'Wolf prince' _"my guess Aya is making fun of u but dude u r dumb Ribbit_"_

Buzz_ 'Dog demon' "_wow u really r stupid_"_

"Ok what's up with every1 why Ribbit sang is not a frog_" send to 'Wolf princess',' Wolf prince',' Dog demon' _beep

Buzz _'Demon Slayer'_ "u just kissed a frog "

Buzz '_Puppy dog' "_Dude don't kiss eny1 else k"

Buzz '_Doggy girl' " _Ribbit, ribbit lol couldn't resist"

"Ok u 2 r clearly up to no good" send to '_Puppy dog', and_ '_Dog princess' _beep

"Sango my luv y did u do this to me I thought u loved me?" send to '_Demon slayer'_ beep

Brinnnnnnggggg "students you may leave now" said the teacher as Sango gathered her things and told Miroku she didn't love him in that way in her mind she thought not yet and ran to catch up with Ayame and Nazuna.

"Hey Sango ready for gym oh the joy but at least we change cuz it would be weird for me to run in a tube top." Said Kagome walking with her best friend to their locker to meet up with their other friends "Hey guys look what Nobunaga got me, a monkey" said their weirdest friend Nazuna Sango Smiled at her friend and commented on how sweet Nobunaga is. "Any way Sango and I are not gonna be late to class so you better hurry Rin, you too Koume, Aya, and Naz hurry"

"Ok Kags can't gym wait dang bossy"

"Take that back you monkey"

"Make me"

"I'd take it back if I were you Naz" said Sango holding back Kagome walking towards gym along with all the other girls trying to catch up with the guys who apparently were enjoying kagome get in a fight especially Inuyasha

"What did Naz do to get kags mad?" asked Inuyasha with a huge grin trying to hold the laughter so that kagome wouldn't hurt him

"I called her bossy so if I were you I'd get your girlfriend some anger management classes"

"Ugh you be glad I can hold the anger then take it out on the guys"

"Hey what did we ever do to you?" asked Sesshomaru

"Nothing **yet** just that well yeah you get my point."

"Yeah you on drugs" said koga after he said that all the girls smacked him "any way what are we playing in gym I hope its dodge ball" said Rin

"Oooo my fave" shouted Sango

"Yeah mine too can't wait to kick some boy ass" Kagome and Ayame shouted in unison.

"Hey not unless we kick some sissy ass first."

"Says you Inuyasha you're always the 1st one out"

"We'll see kagome we'll see it's on"

"Boys it's been on" shouted all the girls as they went into the girl's locker room "ok girls ya'll know the rules" said the coach "ready on your marks get set go"

"Sango you know the rules," said Kagome winking at her

"Gotcha girls ya'll defiantly know the rules" whispered Sango to the other girls in doing so Inuyasha koga and Sesshomaru all heard them therefore they supposedly 

knew that the girls were gonna use some special technique that will get them in trouble "girls I said go"

"Oh sorry coach"

"Now girls attack," shouted Sango

"Oh koga I need to ask you something before we fight?" said Ayame flirting more than usual just to get koga close enough to get him out "yeah what is it Aya?"

"Well I was wondering…"

"Let me go first will you go out with me"

"Yes oh and koga no hard feelings"

"Why?"

"Your out" shouted the coach at koga "Aya why"

"I said no hard feelings"

"Wait till lunch I will get you back"

"Oh no you won't"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh Miroku I just wanted to apologize for what I did I really am sorry for both."

"My dear Sango you're forgiven and wait what was the second sorry for?"

"Miroku your out" shouted the coach

"You loath me now don't you, you leach"

O00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00

"Oh Sesshomaru my ankle hurts really bad can you not hit me as hard as you usually would"

"Oh Rin sweetheart how did you hurt it" said Sesshomaru stopping to check her ankle "will you forgive me?"

"Why it's not like you meant to hurt your foot?"

"It's not that it's just that…"

"You're out dog boy" _'thank you coach'_

"I will get you Rin"

"Oh hell no you won't"

"You wait and see wait till lunch"

"Oooo watch me tremble in fear"

0oo0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nobunaga my love what are we gonna do after school hmm?"

"Well…"

"Oooo I have an idea lets go to the mall"

"Why Naz?"

"Well cuz I want to get us something special you know that outfit I want for Halloween well I think its for sale right now"

"Fine but I'm still taking you to dinner ok"

"Ok my love but don't get mad"

"Why would I get mad?"

"Nobunaga your out" shouted the coach spitting a little on koga _'gross wait I know this technique damn only Inuyasha and Shippo are left and some other kids I don't know'_

"Inuyasha watch out for flirtatious girls," shouted koga giving away the technique that kagome was about to use "ahha I knew there was something weird with the girls," said Shippo to Inuyasha "Shippo watch out"** bam** to late now it was the girls vs. Inuyasha how tragic "damn it Sango you can't be out not now"

"So sorry kags but I gotta rest I'm tired"

"Me too" said Ayame Rin Nazuna and Koume all together now all that was left was Inuyasha and some other kid and kagome and some other girl _'damn he's surly gonna get me out'_ "oh Kagome I'm waiting"

"Shut it you miserable half breed I'm thinking"

"Oh such harsh words from a good girl" **Bam** the other two kids got out _'ahh what will I do give up or catch him off guard' _"ugh you perve" _'now's my chance bye-bye puppy'_

**BAM **"Inuyasha your out girls win" said the coach in a rather tiresome way "lets go change and head to lunch guys pay for it" said Kagome really proud of herself

"Oh my Kami what the hell Inuyasha we lost you owe us big time"

"I know koga but she caught me off guard and now I will get her she will pay!"

"By doing what asking her to pay you back?" said koga clearly confused

"No what ticks of kagome more than Naz and her stories?"

"A guy cheating on her or getting dumped **ding**" said koga getting the gist.

"Yeah I'll catch Bankotsu and she will get mad and kiss me cuz I'm the one who always sits next to her to make Bankotsu pay."

"Smart Inu but will it work" asked Shippo

To Be Continued……

deadlypriestes


	2. Cafeteria mayham

HERE IS THE SECOND CHAP OF LIFE IN GERERAL AT SHIKON HIGH

_At lunch_

"_oh bonbon over here sexy"squealed Kanna from the lunch line next to Kagura 'eww bonbon is with that slut Higurashi gross' _

"_uh excuse me what the hell did she just say Bonkotsu did no I'm not gonna think it" _

"_Nothing babe she just has problems like always" said Bonkotsu trying to shut Kanna up by glaring at her 'oh so thats what he says thats it his ass is out of here' thought Kagome_

"_Bonkotsu baby" said Kagome in a real flirtatious way_

"_yes love"_

"_it's over"_

"_what why"_

"_cus your cheating on me with that skank Kanna" yelled Kagome 'oh thats it it's on Higurashi' thought Kanna getting out of line with Kagura trailing along behind_

"_hey you skanky little whore" yelled Kanna at this Inuyasha and his group busted out laughing _

"_her that no way Kanna at least she doesn't sleep with every guy you went out with how many kids you got 30 or more unlike you she doesn't wear skanky outfits like you more or less it looks like you were copying the greatest respectable woman in this damn school besides her friends" said Inuyasha  
'damn that was the longest speech i have ever heard my little brother say' thought Sesshomaru  
'thats new' was all Koga could think of  
"wow" whispered the girls in unison  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was blushing like crazy she turned the color of his red shirt {a/n the color of his robe of the fire rat shirt thing you get my point}  
Kanna just glared at them but stopped to look at Inuyasha and Kagome at this she had a giant smirk plastered on her face "aww why are you calling me a cheater when bonbon baby she was cheating on you with Inuyasha"  
'what the hell no she didn't damn her' with this setting off Bonkotsu he got up and slapped Kagome.  
Kagome got up to punch Kanna when Inuyasha and the guys jumped Bonkotsu and Sango drop kicked Kanna after they were beaten to a bloody pulp Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and kissed her passionately and lovingly and turned to Kanna and said "yeah we just got together got a problem with that" Kagome just nodded cus she was still dizzy from the kiss Kanna just glared and left as soon as that happened Kagome left the cafeteria and ran to the bathroom the girls got up and fallowed only because they had to wash off they knew Kagome wanted to be by herself.  
_

_Koga just looked at Inuyasha then smacked him in the back of the head "well Inuyasha you got your kiss and stole Kagome's first" said Shippo  
"what the hell how do you know it was her first and she kissed me back so she technically stole mine" _

"_well little brother is with a guy she just pecks them in the lips or on the cheek you said so yourself the other day she is looking for '__**Mister Perfect'**__ or '__**The One**__' as the girls put it" {a/n ain't sesshy adorable}  
"how in seven hells do you know that fluffy" asked Inuyasha  
"Rin told me that and I'm not as dimwitted as you"  
(then yasha and sesshy had a glaring contest and sesshy won yay they didn't notice the girls come back) "uuuuuhh guys the bell is gonna ring any minute so i suggest we get our asses to our last class of the day music remember" said Kagome with a smile "aye aye Mon Capitan" yelled Nazuna "k Naz you have problems" said Sango_

"_oooooo i heard from Tsubaki who heard from Kanna who heard from other girls who heard from the principle that we are getting a new student" said Ayame  
"how the hell do you girls do that shit" said Koga still confused about who said what  
"it's a girl thing you wouldn't understand" giggled Ayame  
"ugh my head hurts of course we wouldn't understand you girls are to complicated" said Inuyasha getting dizzy  
"no we're not men are just to simple minded" said Kagome  
"yeah the only person i think would understand you is Jakotsu Bonkotsu's gay brother" said Nobunaga  
"true hey i heard he had a crush on us guys" said Shippo shuddering at the thought  
"well who can blame him you guys are so irresistible and charming" giggled the girls in unison  
"well lets get to class and wait for the new student tomorrow k i hope it's a girl" said Miroku groping Sango earning another good slap in the face dun dun dun......._

_0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_whats gonna happen tomorrow will Inuyasha and Kagome get together who's the mystery student find out in chapter three yay if you wanna be in it ask me k  
_


End file.
